Sealand's Bully
by cosmo17
Summary: Sealand is beaten up and bullied by a powerful nation, breaking the boy's heart. Perhaps family is the only thing that can help him in this dark time. Warnings: Brotherly!Arthur, Dark!America. Country Human names used.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: This story will be a two shot. Warnings: Brotherly!Arthur, Dark!America. I think that's mostly it :p**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, though I wish I could buy Sealand for myself :) bwahaha!  
**

"Small. Weak. Annoying."

Sealand was shoved hard backwards. He stumbled, barely able to maintain his balance. The other nation leered at him, grabbing the front collar of the boy's sailor suit and lifting. His feet left the ground.

"Insignificant. Worthless. Ugly."

Sealand was thrown forcefully, his eyes widening in fear as he soared through the air. He slammed hard into the dirt, small rocks scraping his hands. He instinctively curled up, trying to avoid any more attacks. He was scraped and bruised as it was, and tears were beginning to leak from the corners of his big blue eyes.

"You'll never be a nation. Your hardly even a person."

Sealand looked up just in time to see a fist sail through the air, connecting with his face with a smack. Small lights popped in front of his vision, and a black haze wavered in and out. There was a sadistic laugh, and Sealand heard and felt a large amount of spit hit him.

"Don't _ever_ try to come to another meeting again, unless you want it worse next time."

The other walked away, leaving the poor, broken child bruised and sobbing in the dirt. There was nothing he could do but cry.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Sealand walked along the street in London, sniffling. Not once had he EVER been beaten up for trying to attend a World Meeting before. It was shocking, painful, and very scary. The bigger nation had done it so easily, and mercilessly. Thrown insults at him, shoved and punched him. He hadn't even tried to fight back. He was to scared to try anything. He absentmindedly sat on an elaborate metal bench, nursing the bruise on his lower back carefully. His eye was throbbing, and he knew it would look bad. It hurt to open it, so he opted for just keeping it closed for now. The tears stung as they leaked from his bruised eye, and it hurt to wipe them away. He couldn't help it though. He was still trying to hold on to his dignity. Nobody was around. At least, he hadn't thought there was.

"Bloody hell... Peter? What- what happened to you?"

Sealand sniffed, covering his eye quickly and glancing up. He tried to put on his best scowl, trying to sound annoyed with the others presence.

"Why do you care, jerk England," he said, though his voice cracked at the insult.

England's expression softened considerably, and he strode forward. He was wearing a brown suit, carrying a worn old briefcase. It appeared that he was on his way home from the meeting.

"My goodness, someones duffed you up, haven't they?" his tone was gentle, not it's usual mocking self.

He bent down to Sealand's level, gently taking his hand from his face. Sealand tried to resist, but ultimately gave in. England drew in a sharp breath when he saw the damage.

"That's quite the shiner. I've had a good number of these in my day, I'll get you right fixed up," he said, daring to crack a small smile.

"W-why? Nobody cares about me..."

England went from a look of surprise to one of sadness. He placed a hand tentatively on the boy's shoulder, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Sealand, that's not true. I may act... annoyed, but when it comes down to it, you are family. Look how much I fight with Scotland! We have engaged in fisticuffs more than enough times, and I still care for him. Now come, we'll head to my hotel and get you fixed up, then I'll drive you back to Finland and Sweden's place. Sound good?"

Several more tears fell into Sealand's lap before he slowly nodded. England brightened and helped the boy to his feet, frowning slightly at the torn fabric and scraped hands. Sealand made little effort to push his older brother away as he was helped to a car, the engine still running on the side of the street. He sat quietly in the passenger's seat, trying to ignore the pain pulsing in his face. He risked a glance in the mirror and started to cry silently again when he saw the dark purple bruise encircling his right eye. England looked over in concern, before bringing the car to a stop outside a rather large hotel.

"Come now lad, let's get that cleaned up," he said, exiting the car.

Sealand trailed slightly behind England, still unsure of the man in front of him. Usually he was cold and bitter, sarcastic and irritated, but today he seemed helpful, and even... kind. Yes, kind, which Sealand had previously thought was impossible for England. When they arrived at his room, Sealand was instructed to take a seat on the bed. He waited cautiously, while England rummaged about in the loo. He came out with a first aid kit and a damp, soapy cloth.

"Now don't fret, this may sting a bit," England said softly, working the cloth around the cuts on Sealand's hands.

He bit his lip, determined not to act weak in front of England. The more England thought he was tough, the better. Though when England began to clean up around his eye, he couldn't help but whimper a bit. England softly shushed him, though it was not out of annoyance. It was fairly comforting. When he was done he carefully put bandages into place over the cuts on his hands and arms. He tutted while examining the ruined sailor suit, and adjusted the cap on Sealand's head.

"There now, that's better isn't it? Make sure you put ice on that eye when you get home, we wouldn't want it to swell," England said, giving Sealand a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

Sealand looked up, before thanking England quietly. The Brit smiled, telling him it was no problem, before they headed for the car.

"Hey jer- uh, England?" Sealand asked.

"Hmm?"

"Um, do you really think that anyone cares about me? I mean, besides you," Sealand added quickly, looking down at the ground.

England frowned.

"Of course I do. Sweden and Finland love you dearly, Latvia seems to enjoy your company, and all those other micro nations as well. Oh, and we cannot forget your citizens. They will always care for you. What a silly thing to ask," England said.

"Okay."

It came out as more of a whisper, and without even thinking, the small boy crushed England into a hug. At first, England was very shocked. He wasn't much of a hugger, though after many years without much appropriate physical contact (France doesn't count. I said _appropriate_!) it was actually very nice. He returned the hug, and gently whispered the next part.

"Now, would you tell me who did this to you."

Sealand looked up and visibly gulped.

"A-America."

**A/n: This wasn't to bad, was it? America is rather OOC, and this will be a two shot. soooo, hope you all enjoyed it, poor Sealand!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: I feel like this follow up chapter is shorter than the first. Blah! I hope it's not to bad. Also, America is supposed to be very ooc, so yeah... just a warning. I'm gonna say, mild violence? About as much as the last one. Not really any terrible language either, so enjoy!**

It had been nearly a week since Sealand's experience with the superpower nation, and he still couldn't believe that it had actually happened. Finland had been absolutely furious when England had dropped him off, and Sweden got this very creepy look on his face while England explained what happened. Sealand had been sent out of the room with an ice pack, though he tried to listen at the door. All he could hear were angry muffled voices and an occasional shush from Finland. Nearly twenty minutes later, his brother had come upstairs and wished him well, where they exchanged a rather awkward half-hug.  
Now, Sealand was in England's car again, and they were driving to Berlin. A G-8 Summit meeting was being held there, and Sealand had been very surprised when he was invited along.

"Does this mean I'm a Nation now?" he had asked hopefully, batting his eyelashes the best he could.

England had mumbled something like "we'll see" and Sealand had grinned brightly. He knew that the other countries most likely wouldn't allow it, but it didn't hurt to try guilt-tripping his older brother. On the other hand, Sealand's black eye was fading fast, and nearly non-existent. Of course, he healed faster than normal people, being who he was. Sealand looked out the window as they entered the city, admiring the beautiful buildings and fine architecture of the German city.

"Now, when we get to the meeting, I want you to be respectful. Oh, and please stay quiet for a bit, and I'll let you sit through the whole meeting. Alright?" England said gently, though he was firm with his words.

Sealand nodded, before a sinking feeling hit the pit of his stomach.

"Um, England?"

"Yes lad?"

"Won't um... America be at the G8 Meeting?"

England's expression turned dark as he parked the car in a small reserved area. Several other expensive looking cars were already there.

"Don't worry about that. Just stay with me, and you'll be fine."

They walked in together, Sealand having to skip a bit to make sure he kept up with the Englishman's long strides. They soon reached the solid oak door. Sealand gulped as England hesitated a bit, before swinging it open. Loud voices abruptly echoed into the hallway.

"Vee- Germany, can we have pasta after this?"

"Honhonhon, _I _will have pasta with you Italy..."

"Nein! You back away France, before I am forced to take action!"

"Dudes, settle down, the hero has this under control."

England scowled and took Sealand's small hand into his own, the boy glancing up with a slightly frightened expression. England gave a reassuring smile, before leading him in.

"IGGY! Dude, I wanted to- wait, what the hell is _he_ doing here?"

All of a sudden, the boisterous American was bouncing up and down in front of England, when he caught sight of Sealand trailing behind him, holding hands with the Brit. His expression went sour, and Sealand caught sight of America's fist balling up. He squeaked and jumped behind his brother.

England didn't say a word to the suddenly angry American, instead raising his fist and socking his former colony full force in the nose. He flew backward and slammed into the table, causing everyone in the room to fall completely silent. America looked quite shocked, wiping the blood from his now obviously broken nose. England let go of Sealand's hand, walking forward and grabbing America's bomber jacket, spinning him quickly to face Sealand.

"Apologize now you senseless git," England hissed.

Everyone watched on with wide eyes. Even Germany was enthralled by the spectacle. Sealand gulped nervously, feeling his mouth go dry.

"What did I do?" America said coldly.

England spun him back around and shoved him backwards. He only went a foot or two, but the scrawny man was tougher than he looked. England glared daggers at him, before he threw yet another punch. This one, however, America avoided swiftly, before raising his arms in a fighting stance.

"England, no!" Sealand yelled, rushing forward to save his brother from the powerful nation.

America was momentarily distracted by the shout, turning to the source of the noise. England took the opportunity to punch America in the mouth, satisfied as a large crack was heard. America had not expected that, going down hard on the floor, spitting out a mouthful of blood on the beige carpet. Germany grimaced at the mess, itching to grab the carpet cleaner and scrub it up.

"Apologize!" He yelled again.

America looked up at Sealand, angrily spitting more blood onto the floor.

"Fine. I'm sorry."

It wasn't genuine, obviously, though England did hoist America up. He looked around the room at all the expressions, some of shock and some of gratitude. Germany just sighed and shook his head, gazing forlornly at the mess on the floor. Sealand trembled, running over to England and latching onto him. England removed his sailor cap and ruffled his hair, though the younger boy didn't mind.

"There there, it's alright," he smiled, then turned to America.

"Why the hell did you beat up someone so much smaller than you?" he asked furiously.

America just grimaced, before finally speaking.

"Cause I was getting annoyed of seeing his face at these meetings. Plus, you always complain so I was doing you a favor."

England was horrified at the answer, gazing down at Sealand.

"Not true. Sealand is my brother, and you are an obnoxious little brat, America. You always have been. That other fellow, er... Canadia? He was much more well behaved than you. One day Alfred, you'll crash and burn."

America's eyes widened a bit before he looked down at the table, muttering something that went unheard to all of the others. England took Sealand's arm and slowly led him to the table, sitting him down in his own chair. England then kneeled down beside him, smiling.

"There. For the entire meeting, you will be allowed to play the part of The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. After that, we are going out for ice cream. You and I have some catching up to do, after all," he said softly, patting Sealand's shoulder.

Recovering from the initial shock of the entire situation, Sealand beamed at him happily, before saluting him.

"You can count on Sealand!" he shouted, before laughing joyfully.

The meeting began on a happy note, and for once, arguing seemed to be kept at a minimum. America just layed his head in his arms, not looking up for the entire Summit. England stayed by his brother's side the entire time, and Sealand felt truly overcome with happiness. America was a villain, and this time, England was Sealand's hero.

Fin.


End file.
